


Sit Down

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Injury, Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was growing very tired of repeating myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Names and Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985991) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 



> For the Watson's Woes second JWP Amnesty [Prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1437536.html). Occurs shortly after [Names and Knives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1985991).

“My dear Holmes, it's barely a scratch. It doesn’t even need stitches. Sit down, for heaven’s sake, man.” I was growing very tired of repeating myself. Holmes paid no attention, still pacing.

“If you want to help, get me a brandy. And get yourself one as well.”

He obeyed at once. Ah, it was the lack of occupation, then. And I had been irritated by his solicitude, and not asked him what I normally would now. He leaned over my chair to hand me the glass, and then remained there nervously.

“I’ve bandaged it, Holmes. That’s all it needs now, and I’ll check it again in the morning.”

“Shouldn’t you go to bed?”

“No, I’m fine. Now sit down, and tell me how you discovered the necklace was in that parlour house.”

“I apologize, I am entirely unlike myself tonight,” he said, a little stiffly. Now that he was at least acknowledging it, I relaxed a little, and thought of how I would feel, or had felt, in a similar situation.

“That’s all right,” I said, finding I did not want to let my mind consider the scenario at all. “Take a deep breath, and sit down. Good man.”

“Well,” said Holmes, after a few breaths, “that was rather ridiculous.”

“Not at all,” I told him. “Tell me about the brothel.”


End file.
